


Storm Preparations

by allfireburns



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Fall Fandom Free For All, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they've got no power... or candles... but there's yogurt and beer. That's good enough, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Preparations

It was dark in the loft, with the power out and the windows mostly boarded up. It would be darker in a few hours, and in the meantime, it was hot, sticky, and a little miserable, and Michael was starting to think about going out into the storm anyway just because dying in a tropical storm was almost preferable to the alternative at this point.

Fiona popped up from the cabinets under his counter, frowning a little. "I told you we should have gone to your mother's place, Michael. At least she has a radio... _candles_..."

"Fi, I am not weathering a hurricane with my _mom_," Michael sighed, without turning to look at her as he pulled a yogurt out of the fridge. Hey, the power was out and not likely to come back on for a while - he was pretty sure that crash outside earlier just might have been a palm tree taking out a power line. "And please don't say that again unless you're trying to give me nightmares."

Fiona sighed heavily and wandered away from the kitchen to drop onto the bed. "You could have at least gone out and bought a few supplies. Water bottles. Candles... again..."

"The next time I'm stuck in a room with you two," Michael said, dropping into a chair next to Sam, yogurt in hand, "I promise I'll make sure we do it properly illuminated."

She propped her chin on her hands, kicking her legs absently in the air as she lay sprawled on her stomach on his bed. Michael wondered where she got so much energy in this heat - but then, it was Fiona. She didn't really _get_ energy from anywhere, as far as he could tell, just spontaneously generated it, like a very small sun that might go supernova at any moment.

"You lived in Miami your whole life and you don't know how to prepare for a hurricane?" she asked at length. Michael looked to Sam for help, was pointedly ignored, and sighed.

"I left Miami when I was eighteen and I've hardly been back since. I don't think that counts as 'my whole life.'"

"Did you somehow miss the fact that there _was_ a hurricane on the way?"

"Not with my mother," Michael snorted, thinking back to a week's worth of phone calls. Several times a day. That only got more panicked the longer he tried to ignore them. "I was a little busy at the time, and I don't think I've heard a good reason yet for the two of you being here. In a hurricane. Kind of a strange coincidence." He put a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth and eyed first Fiona, who wasn't giving anything, and then Sam.

Sam shifted, and admitted finally, "It was her idea."

Fiona put on a shocked expression, hand resting on her chest. "I did _not_!" Fiona was a good actress - or liar, if you wanted to look at it that way - when she wanted to be. This was not one of those times.

"She practically threatened me, Mikey."

"I just thought it would be cruel to leave you all on your own here. In the dark. Again, it would be better if you actually prepared at all, but-"

"I put up plywood on the windows."

"Yes, that's going to save us when a street sign comes flying through the window. Congratulations." Michael glared at her. Fiona seemed unimpressed. She sat there for a moment longer, waiting for a reaction, still kicking her feet slowly in the air, and said after a moment, much too brightly, "Maybe the Cadillac's underwater now!"

Michael stared at her for a moment. Outside, the wind raged, and thunder cracked like a gun. He glanced over and caught Sam's eye, then got to his feet and went back to the fridge for a beer. Between the storm and Fiona, he had a feeling he'd need it.


End file.
